An optical system may include one or more optical elements through which light passes, for example, so that the light is focused onto an image sensor of a camera. Various optical characteristics of the optical elements may change based on operating temperature. These thermally-induced changes may cause one or more optical parameters to change. For example, a focus of the optical system may shift as a function of temperature.